Too close to home
by Elfin Princess Prue
Summary: Hermione's past is just that her past, she's severed all ties with magic, but will she be able to rebuild bridges when she's faced with the toughest case of her life?


Disclaimer – Nothing that belongs to anybody else belongs to me. I claim it not.

AN – Yes another new story from me, I'm sorry guys I'm terrible I know. I'm off for three weeks (ish) now if I don't get any work experience for college that is, so I'm gonna try real hard. This came to me while I was watching Close to home, excellent programme.

Basically the trio are 25 years old. Ron and Harry on leaving Hogwarts went on to study at the Aurors Institute whereas Hermione turned her hand to law, leaving the wizarding world in her past. Hermione hasn't spoken to her best friends since they defeated the Dark Lord together. 7 years on Harry and Ron are world credited Aurors and Hermione is one of the best law enforcers in the business.

When Ron and Harry are handed the toughest case in their lives they admit they may need some help, unbeknownst to them and Hermione she's the help. Help they'd rather not have and she'd rather not give.

I hope you guys like it and don't stone me for writing yet another new story. 

I don't know Annabeth's daughters name so I may make that up or refer to her as the daughter lol but if anyone else knows it that would help. Thanks

(Break)

Hermione walked in to her office, her shiny black pumps clicking along the hardwood floor. Setting down the case files on her heaving desk, she turned to take a sip of her steaming coffee.

Before her lips had even touched the plastic coffee cup her assistant appeared in her doorway. Hermione sighed, "What have you got for me?" She asked.

Her assistant smiled weakly, "A missing person."

Hermione frowned, "I'm not a detective Claire, and I'm not a Police Officer, why has this case been handed to me?"

"They're treating it as a murder investigation."

"Have they found a body?"

Claire shook her head. "I don't know the details, they're all in there." She handed over another brown case file. "Annabeth knows more she can fill you in, she's helping."

Hermione nodded, Annabeth was her un-assigned partner, they often worked cases together, she'd been going it alone up until a few weeks ago, when Annabeth left to have her daughter, but the new mum was back and better than ever.

Taking the file from Claire she left her office and headed over to Annabeth's, reading along the way.

"We suspect the parents?" she asked standing in the doorway to her friend's office. "On what grounds?"

"The grounds that there was no forced entry, there was no suspicious activity reported or sighted in the area, there's no body, and the only ones who had access to the kid were his parents. There's no sign of a struggle and there's no motive for anyone else to take the kid." Steve Sharpe, the boss, said before Annabeth could even open her mouth.

Hermione grimaced, 'The Kid', it made the child sound like a lost object a teddy or a blanket, not the living, breathing child he was. At least she hoped he was. She couldn't think why anybody would want to harm their own child but unfortunately it was something that had to be taken in to consideration.

"Do we have them?"

Annabeth nodded, "They're in room 4 with their attorney Ken Decks"

Hermione groaned, Ken Decks the smoothest, sleaziest defendant you could possibly find, she'd attended Oxford with him and her dislike of him had only grown over time.

"Want me to come with?" Annabeth asked

Hermione nodded.

"Don't be all day about it," Steve commented before they left, "Just find out if they did it, if they did I want them away and set for trial, I have no time for people like that."

Annabeth nodded, she knew what he meant, Steve like her had children and although she'd only been a mother for twelve weeks, she felt such compassion and such protectiveness of her daughter that she didn't want to waste time with those evil enough not too. On the other hand she didn't feel right about the conviction and glancing at Hermione she knew her friend felt the same way.

"What's your angle?"

Hermione paused at the door to interview room four, she thought a second before she answered, "I guess I'll just go in with the usual, ask where they were, ask for an alibi, look in their eyes and hope they have a lousy poker face."

Annabeth smiled, "And if that doesn't work?"

"I hear people like to talk with a litre of truth potion inside them."

Annabeth smiled, "If only it were that easy."

Hermione forced a laugh before opening the door; she hadn't made any magical references in over six years, now wasn't the time to start up again. Not when she was doing so well. She had a new life now one that didn't involve magic.

"Mr and Mrs. Jenkins, I'm sorry to hear about your son." She said as she walked through the door.

"Hermione Granger and Annabeth Chase enter interview room four at nine am." Paul the one of the Officers on guard said for the recording equipment,

Hermione took a seat, Annabeth at her side before she even looked at the missing boys' parents.

"Susan? Susan Bones?"

Susan looked up; tear streaks stained on her pretty face, "Hermione? Is that you? They told us who'd be interviewing us but I never even thought."

"Yeah it's me. You got married? Congratulations, late I guess." She smiled.

"Yeah and they had a son." Annabeth mumbled loud enough for only Hermione to hear, to bring her back to the task at hand.

"Right." Hermione mentally kicked herself for getting off track. "Right, I'm sorry Susan, Mrs. Jenkins but I have to ask you what happened that night."

Susan took a deep breath, "I understand." She swept her dark hair behind her shoulders and sat a little straighter in her chair. Her hands falling in to her lap, she began to twist her fingers together before she spoke.

Hermione couldn't help but notice the slim scar along her left arm, clearly visible with the green polo shirts sleeves ending at her elbow. She'd been there when she'd gotten that scar. They all had.

"_SUSAN BEHIND YOU!" _

Hermione jumped back to reality, "Sorry. I'm a little on edge this morning. Derek could I get some water?"

Derek, the second officer on guard nodded and stepped outside to retrieve it.

"Derek Smithson leaves interview room four at nine, ten am to retrieve water, he re-enters at nine, twelve."

Hermione smiled weakly and thanked him as he handed her the water. Annabeth frowned at her friend's behaviour. She was usually so together.

"Please Mrs. Jenkins continue."

"We were having a party, Tom," She indicated to her Husband before she carried on talking, "Had, has just gotten this big promotion at work, I mean Huge. We were celebrating, you know. We had all our friends round, all Toms work colleagues. We were just having a good time you know."

Annabeth handed her a tissue as she began to cry. The pain was evident on her face. She blamed herself.

"Rhys came down at about midnight, he'd had a bad dream, it's been happening a lot lately and one of us will sit with him until he calms down and goes back to sleep. So Tom took him back upstairs gave him a glass of water tucked him in and came back down. That was the last time I saw my baby."

She was crying uncontrollably now. Tom put his arm around his wife's shoulders and looked at the two women waiting for the inevitable questions to start.

"What time did the party begin?"

"Nine pm." Tom was answering the questions now.

"And end?"

"About four. Around then anyway. Yes four, the clock in the hall chimed as the last guest left."

"Who was the last guest?"

"My Boss, Daniel Girth."

Annabeth nodded. "And he was definitely the last guest to leave."

Tom looked uncertain for a second but nodded in agreement. "I'm pretty sure."

"What time did you go to bed?"

"Four fifteen. I locked up then headed to bed. Susan was already there."

"Have any of your keys gone missing recently? Even if only for a short space of time?"

"No we only had three sets made. I keep mine in my pocket during the day and on the bedside table at night, Susan has a set and my mother has a set."

"And none of these have been missing?"

"No. Not ever."

"OK. Did either of you check in on Rhys before you went to bed?"

"I listened at his door." Susan whispered.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Well he's a light sleeper; if I'd gone in he'd have heard me, woken up. But he tosses a lot. I heard him, I know I did. He sniffled, like he was having another night terror, but then he sighed and it went quiet so I figured he was ok. I didn't go in; I didn't check on my baby, I just left him to sleep."

She was hysterical now, her voice catching as she sobbed.

"And what happened this morning?"

"Rhys had a play date this morning. He was so excited about it. I went in to wake him up, get him ready but he wasn't there. I figured he'd gotten up himself; he does that sometimes, goes and watches cartoons. As I came down the stairs I heard the TV on but it wasn't the channel he usually watches it was on the documentary channel about unsolved missing people cases. I called out to him but he didn't answer. His breakfast stuff was out in the kitchen but he can't reach the cupboards. The fridge was open and his beaker was gone."

"Wait his beaker was gone. What's that?"

"It's a cup before a cup if that makes sense. He's off the bottle but he can't control his liquid intake. It's like a bottle for 'big boys'" Tom said fondly. It was obviously a proud father moment getting his son of the bottle and on to the next thing.

"Ok what did you do next Susan?"

"I was getting a little panicky, I started searching every room for him, I couldn't find him anywhere but I found his teddy in the wash room and then I saw the back door was open, it was pouring down with rain. The back gate was propped open so I went to have a look. His blanket was there, we take it out with us to put over him in the car or something. It was soaked through. I started screaming and that's when Tom found me."

Hermione nodded tears glistening in her eyes.

"He's only three years old." She whispered, "Three years old. He needs me. He must be so frightened. He's never been without me."

"We have no more questions for you, your both free to go." Annabeth said.

As they made to leave Hermione spoke up, "We'll find your son, Mr. and Mrs. Bones. And we will find whoever took him."

Susan nodded as she left.

"Interview over ten am."

"Wow really?" Hermione asked where had the time gone?

"I take you don't suspect the parents either."

Hermione nodded. "I went to school with Susan. I knew her from the age of 11 to 18 and she was only ever sweet kind and considerate. I don't see her capable of murder especially not her own son. The adoration was evident in her eyes."

Annabeth nodded. "What about Tom?"

"If he's married to Susan I still have to say no even if I hadn't gone to school with her I would still say no about them both. They're truly devastated and look like good parents."

Annabeth nodded she agreed. "I know a good parent when I see one. And we definitely just saw two."

"Leaving us with nothing."

Hermione got up and headed out off the room, Annabeth followed. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Picking up the coffee she'd left on her desk she took a sip then made a face of disgust.

"Urgh cold."

Annabeth laughed. "What do you expect?"

"Claire could you come in here?" she called sticking her tongue out at Annabeth causing her to laugh harder.

"What do you need?" The pretty red head asked appearing in the doorway. Her curls danced about her vibrant face and for a second her eyes flashed an amazing shade of blue.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered.

"Sorry what was that?" Claire asked smiling.

"Oh sorry. Right I need a lock specialist. I need the three sets of keys made for the Jenkins residence. I need CSI. I need reconstruction. I need a new coffee and I need it all as soon as possible. Please and thank you"

Claire nodded, "Annabeth you need anything?"

"An Orange Juice would be nice, thank you. You can remember everything she wants?"

Claire nodded. "Sure. I'll be back with drinks in a second; other things will take a few minutes. I'll bring you the details."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled as she left.

"That's quite an assistant you have there."

Hermione nodded as Claire returned with their drinks. "She's great I don't know how I managed without her."

"Why do you need a lock smith?" Annabeth asked.

"Not a lock smith a lock specialist. Police report says there was no forced entry just because it wasn't forced doesn't mean it wasn't unlawful. I find it hard to believe that they've never lost their keys but I figure that's the shock talking I mean I loose mine every day practically, you?"

"It's often I have to admit."

"Exactly. So there could have been a point when their keys weren't in their possession. It only takes a few hours to get a copy made it could have been before or even during the party. If a copy was made it would leave residue in the lock. Match the residue against the three keys and if it matches one we got nothing, if it's not a match it's kidnapping. I'm not treating this as a murder case till I have to. I want that little boy back alive."

Annabeth smiled at the way her friend was thinking. "There's a reason you're the brightest girl of your age."

"_You really are the brightest witch of your age."_

"Hermione? Hermione? Hello?"

Hermione came back to see Annabeths' hand waving in front of her face, "Sorry, what?" she asked swatting her hand away.

"The lock specialists here, CSI are dusting for fingerprints and all that and the reconstruction is scheduled for this afternoon. The lab has the three keys and the Jenkins are staying at Mr. Jenkins mothers' house. Here's the number if you need to reach them."

Hermione took the paper from Claire and nodded in thanks. Turning to Annabeth she sighed, "Work awaits."

Annabeth nodded. And followed her out the room.

(Break)

"Well Harry another early finish. I'm beginning to get used to this. We'll have girlfriends next and everything."

Harry laughed filing away his paperwork, "Now that would be something. I wouldn't get too used to the quiet life if I were you mate, that's when the surprises sneak up on you."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Who would want the quiet life anyway?"

They both laughed as they stepped in to the fireplace, about to shout out their destination when they were cut off.

"WAIT . . . WAIT . . . POTTER? WEASLEY? YOU STILL HERE?"

"Keep very quiet and he'll never know where here," Ron whispered.

Harry tried to stifle a laugh but failed collapsing out of the fireplace.

Ron stepped out shaking his head, a wide grin across his face.

"WEA . . . oh there you two are. I thought I might have missed you."

"No boss, not quite." Ron shot Harry an accusatory look sending his friend in to further fits of laughter.

"What can we do for you?" He asked as Harry clearly wasn't saying anything any time soon.

"We have a new case developing."

"Of course."

"It's not like what you're used to you boys."

Harry sobered up fast nodding at his boss.

"We're going to have work along side the police . . . "

"As in Muggle police?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it involves children. Exceptional children. All of whom are living among the Muggles."

Ron nodded in understanding.

"These kids that have been taken all have exceptional abilities that if in the wrong hands could prove very dangerous."

Ron sighed, "So we're clearly dealing with a dark wizard here."

Davies, there boss merely said, "Well I was never one to believe in coincidence."

"How many kids have been taken?"

"Four, all from different places. Everyone's been put on red alert but I want to catch this jerk before he hurts any of those kids."

Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"What's our first step?"

"Well first we go home and get some sleep. I only wanted to fill you in for now. Tomorrow we'll be meeting with the guy in charge of the department handling this case. He has some highly credited people working alongside him so they're going to fill us in and then we're gonna catch this guy as soon as possible. You're free to go."

Harry and Ron nodded again as Davies left the room. Re stepping in to the fireplace, Ron turned to Harry, "There's more to this than he's letting on."

"I agree mate." Harry said. "But for now all we need to concentrate on is working out this case. Process of elimination and all that. Ground work."

Ron sighed, "Who wants the quiet life eh mate? Quadrant four" he called out and they disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

(Break)

AN – Well how was that? Let me know  much love xxxx


End file.
